Last Tears
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Hanya rahasia kecil Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh yang tak menyadari arti dari air mata terakhir kekasih nya. Repost. Its MEANIE.


Mingyu setia dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah nya. Jantung nya berdegup kencang. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu tunggu sepanjang hidup nya 7 bulan ini.

 _Wonwoo nya terbangun dari tidur panjang nya._

Mingyu segera melajukan motornya untuk mencapai rumah sakit tempat sang kekasih di rawat. Tidak memerlukan waktu 10 nenit untuk sampai di rumah sakit.

Mingyu melambatkan langkah nya, ia mengingat potongan kejadian dimana Wonwoo hampir mati karena kecelakaan yang membuat benturan cukup keras pada kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafas nya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan ruang rawat Wonwoo. Matanya sedikit berkaca saat melihat tubuh ringkih itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Mingyu segera masuk membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Min- gyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Hati nya bergetar. Mingyu melangkah cepat menghampiri Wonwoo.

"aku merindukan mu, sayang."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Tangan nya mengelus pipi Mingyu.

"aku selalu melihat mu dalam tidurku, Gyu."

Setitik air mata terjun dari mata sipit Wonwoo saat Mingyu mengecup kening nya lembut.

"kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih menggenggam erat jemari kekasih nya.

"aku baru saja makan. Kau sudah makan kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam, begitu juga Wonwoo. "Ming"

"hm?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tangan nya menggenggam erat jemari Mingyu. "ajhussi dan ajhumma pulang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "ada yang harus mereka urus tentang ku di changwon."

Mingyu mengangguk paham. "kau tidak akan pulang ke Changwon kan setelah ini?"

Wonwoo membisu. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Mingyu, menatap keluar jendela. "Hyung?"

"kita lihat nanti Mingyu- aku belum bisa menjawab nya sekarang."

"kenapa? Aku kan ada disini? Kau mau meninggalkan ku?" Wonwoo menggeleng kuat satu isakan keluar dari celah bibir nya.

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku belum ingin memberitau mu tentang ini."

"apa yaang tidak aku mengerti? Ayolah sayang jangan begini." Wonwoo menggeleng wajah nya ia tenggelamkan pada leher Mingyu.

"aku merindukan mu, Mingyu. Aku sangat menyayangi mu." Tangis Wonwoo pecah, isakan kecil mulai terdengar berulang. Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo.

"baiklah kita bahas ini lain kali. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Wonwoo tidak menghentikan tangisan nya selama berjam jam. Bahkan ini hampir menjelang waktu tidur, sesekali Wonwoo berhenti menangis namun ia melanjutkan tangisan itu.

Tangisan pilu tanpa suara yang bahkan terkadang Mingyu tak sadari. Mingyu harus berulang kali menoleh saat menonton kartun kesukaan Wonwoo untuk memastikan Wonwoo tidak menangis dalam diam seperti sebelum nya.

Selesai makan malam Wonwoo kembali menitikan air mata nya. "sayang, ada apa dengan mu hari ini?"

Wonwoo tetap tidak membuka suara nya hanya melanjutkan tangisan nya. Akhirnya Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo berbaring.

"Mingyu- aku takut."

Bisik Wonwoo.

"takut? Apa yang kau takuti sayang?"

"Mingyu, tolong panggilkan perawat. Aku ingin membuka alat alat ini."

Tanpa bertanya dua kali Mingyu memanggil perawat untuk melepas semua alat alat yang ada di tubuh Wonwoo. Hanya infus yang tersisa. Lagi lagi Wonwoo menitikan air mata nya namun di selingi kekehan kecil.

"aku janji ini terakhir kali nya aku menangis, wajah mu sangat frustasi."

Canda Wonwoo sambil mencubit pinggang Mingyu.

"aku akan tidur, Gyu."

Entah mengapa berat untuk Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang nya. Ia mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"tidurlah sayang, saat kau bangun nanti kau akan melihat aku menunggu mu."

"jangan tunggu aku, beli lah makanan besok pagi."

"kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"ani. Untuk kau saja. Rumah sakit pasti akan memberi ku makan."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"aku mencintai mu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"aku juga mencintai mu, Kim Mingyu."

Setelah itu dengkuran halus dari Wonwoo mengisi indera pendengaran Mingyu. Mingyu pun mengabari sang eomma kalau malam ini ia akan menjaga Wonwoo, setelah itu ia mengambil posisi berbaring di sofa dan terlelap.

.

Matahari menembus gorden. Suara riuh di rumah sakit saat pagi hari pun membangun kan Mingyu. Mingyu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Wonwoo merespon dengan erangan malas membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

Mingyu berjalan ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajah nya lalu pamit pada Wonwoo yang belum juga bangun untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Mingyu membeli ramen kesukaan Wonwoo berniat untuk menggida kekasih nya yang pasti akan merengek minta di belikan. Setelah selesai dengan ramen nya Mingyu kembali keruang rawat Wonwoo.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat ada di sana, mungkin sedang _visit_. Tapi ini berbeda. Semua perawat dengan wajah sedih menatap kearah nya.

Mingyu segera menghampiri dokter yang sebenarnya adalah kakak ipar Wonwoo. Sebelum sempat bertanya Mingyu terbungkam melihat kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuh sang kekasih.

Bantal yang semalam Wonwoo pakai untuk tidur terlihat di lumuri darah.

"Pembuluh darah di kepala Wonwoo pecah, Mingyu. Sebenarnya sudah terjadi sumbatan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Wonwoo tidak mengizin kan aku memberitaukan nya pada mu."

Mingyu meletakan ramen nya dilantai. Langkahnya gontai ia arahkan pada Wonwoo. Di buka kain yang menutupi wajah Wonwoo.

"Jadi ini yang kau takutkan?"

Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo, wajah pucat Wonwoo makin pucat membuat hati Mingyu berdenyut nyeri.

"hey, kau bahkan belum bilang apapun padaku. Kau meninggalkan ku? Jadi ini yang kau bilang belum bisa jawab? Ini yang kau bilang lihat nanti?"

"Mingyu- kasihan Wonwoo. Sudahlah."

Seungcheol menarik Mingyu menjauh dari Wonwoo yang kini sudah terbujur kaku. Mendorong Mingyu agar duduk di sofa dan memberikan secarik kertas untuk Mingyu.

 _Untuk,_

 _Mingyu-ku_

 _Happy anniversary ke 5 Gyu! Aku mencintai mu! Aku menepati janjiku untuk tidak akan menangis lagi. Mingyu, tolong jangan pikir aku egois. Aku juga tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Aku ingin terus bersama mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Terimakasih telah menunggu ku 7 bulan._

 _Biasanya di anniversary aku selalu menghabiskan malam dengan mu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Maafkan aku Mingyu. Aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku berharap kau bahagia. Jadilah namja yang baik, bekerja lah dengan sungguh sungguh. Arra?_

 _Dari_

 _Wonwoo-mu_

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar.

"untuk pertama kalinya, kau menyakiti ku Jeon."

Geramnya pelan.

"aku akan merindukan semua tentang mu, Wonu-ya."

 **End**

 **Gue sih nangis bikin nya(?) Gatau kenapa lagi pengen bikin yg sedih sedih.. tapi ini bukan untuk penutupan ff kok.. ga yakin bakalan post deket deket ini.. paling sesekali aku bakalan post ff one shoot di story ini. Karena aku lagi padet banget tugas tapi pasti suatu saat aku post kok tenang aja(?)**

 **Soal Homo(phobic) itu maapin akuu niat nya tuh mau aku edit nanh aku udah cek di laptop aku liat semua chapter tersedia akhirnya aku hapus kan ff nya dari web ternyata ada 1 chapter yang ilang, aku kalap dong.. jadi mungkin nanti akan ada lumayan besar perubahan.. dan yang maksa gitu plot nya mau aku ilangin aja mau ganti plot baruu..**

 **Buat yg ff penutup itu keknya ga jadi hurt comfort deh soalnya udah kapok bikin yang sedih(?)**

 **Udah ah itu ajaa byeee**


End file.
